Batman (Logan Wayne)
History Michael Kilmer Was A Worker At Lexcorp And Was Studying Superman's Blood Mixed With Red Kryptonite Until Lex Luthor Beated Him Up Near Death And Was Taking To The Hospital For 3 Weeks And Was Resurrected By Trigon Cause He's Fond Of Him And Was Granted Theses Powers And Became A Demonic Entity And Then Broke Out And Then Started Terrorizing Metropolis And Even Defeated The Justice League Single Handedly Impressing Lex Luthor Who Was Watching Later Michael Creates A Terrorist Organization Known As Viper, Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Intelligence': The Grim Reaper's Greatest Asset Is His High Level Of Intellect. He Is Also A Skilled Strategist With A Keen Business Sense, And His Access To Resources, Advanced Technology And Manpower Allow Him To Directly And Indirectly Hold His Own Against More Powerful Enemies, Whether They Be Superhuman Or Not. He Has Encyclopedic Knowledge Of Subjects In History And Culture. He Also Is A Brilliant Scientist, Often Assisting In The Creation Of Lexcorp Projects, Especially When They Are Intended To Be Used Against Earth's Heroes. Thanks To Trigon Resurrecting Him Not Only Is His Mind Healthy But That It Has Been Operating At A Higher Percentage, Basically Making Him A Super-Genius. *'Superhuman Reflexes': The Grim Reaper's Reflexes Are Similarly Enhanced And Are Currently About 200 Times Greater Than Those Of An Ordinary Human. The Speed Of His Reflexes Allows Him To Dodge Any Attack, Even Gunfire, * Demonic Agility:: The Grim Reaper's Agility, Balance, And Bodily Coordination Are All Enhanced To Levels That Are Far Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of The Finest Human Athlete. The Grim Reaper Is Extraordinarily Limber And His Tendons And Connective Tissues Are Twice As Elastic As The Average Human Being's, Despite Their Enhanced Strength. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. He Can Also Perform Any Complicated Sequence Of Gymnastic Stunts Such As Flips, Rolls, And Springs. He Can Easily Match Or Top Any Olympic Record At Gymnastics Apparatus Such As Flying Rings, Climbing Ropes, Horizontal Bars, And Trampolines. Due To His Incredible Strength And Flexibility, The Reaper Is Extremely Acrobatic And Is Able To Preform High Jumps, Somersaults, Flips *'Superhuman Strength': The Grim Reaper Is Sufficient To Lift 100,000,000 Tons Or More. The Specific Range Is Unknown As A Their Strength, Like Their Other Powers, May Fluctuate Over Time. Their Strength Is Also More An Act Of Conscious Will On Physical Strength. It Is This Act Of Conscious Will That Enables Them To Perform Physical Feats What Are Beyond The Mere Application Force, Such As Moving A Mountain Top Without Said Rock Crumbling Under Its Own Mass. The Grim Reaper Destroyed Hal Jordan's Power Ring By Crushing It *'Demonic Speed': The Grim Reaper Is Able To Move And Travel At Super Human Speeds. He Can Travel Up To Speeds Of 7,500,000 Mph., Deliver Hundreds Of Blows A Second, Walk On Water, Create Cyclones And Vibrate His Molecules Super Fast To Pass Through Solid Objects. *'Superhuman Senses': The Grim Reaper's Senses Have Been Augmented To Higher Levels Of Ability. He Can Perceive Things Better Than A Normal Human. *'Superhuman Hearing': The Grim Reaper's Hearing Is Sensitive Enough To Hear Any Sound At Any Volume Or Pitch. With Skill, Practice, And Concentration, They Can Block Out Ambient Sounds To Focus On A Specific Source Or Frequency. As Such, They Can Identify A Person By Their Heartbeat, Or Pick Out A Single Voice In An Entire City. *'Superhuman Sense Of Smell' *'Accelerated/Regenerative Healing Factor': The Grim Reaper Possesses A Superhuman Healing Factor That Allows Him To Regenerate Damaged Or Destroyed Bodily Tissue With Far Greater Speed And Efficiency Than An Ordinary Human. The Grim Reaper Is Able To Heal From Injuries Such As Slashes, Puncture Wounds, Bullet Wounds, Beheading, And Severe Burns Within Moments. He Can Regrow Missing Limbs And Organs His Head Or Any Other Limb Can Be Reattached Using This Ability, But Has To Be Placed In The Proper Place. Even Though Being Beheaded, The Grim Reaper Can Still Move his Body Normally. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' The Grim Reaper's Body Is Highly Resistant To Most Drugs And Toxins. For Example, It Is Extremely Difficult, Though Not Impossible, For Him To Become Intoxicated He Can, However, Be Affected By Certain Drugs, Such As Tranquilizers, If He Is Exposed To A Large Enough Dosage. *'Disease Immunity:' The Unique Regenerative Qualities Of The Grim Reaper's Healing Factor Also Extend To His Immune System, Rendering Him Immune To The Effects Of All Known Diseases And Infections. *'Telepathic Immunity': The Healing Factor Causes His Brain Cells To Be In A Constant State Of Flux And Regeneration, Rendering Him Immune To Psychics *'Possession Resistance': Similar To The Telepathic Immunity, The Grim Reaper Is Able To Remain In Control Of Himself While Supernatural Beings Are Trying To Take Control Of Him. *'Toxic Immunity': The Grim Reaper's Regenerative Abilities Have Some Affect On His Body's Ability To Process Through Harmful, Foreign Substances And He Has Become Naturally Immune To Deadly Poisons And Illnesses. *'Bullet Immunity': The Grim Reaper Is Completely Immune To Bullets, He Was Brought Down By A Shotgun But Still Kept Getting Up. *'Pain Immunity': The Grim Reaper's Pain Peceptors Were Disable To The Point He's Completely Immune To Physical Pain. *'Heat Immunity': The Grim Reaper Is Completely Immune To Heat. *'Fire Immunity': The Grim Reaper is Completely Immune To Fire. *'Cold Immunity': The Grim Reaper is completely immune to Cold. *'Ice Immunity': The Grim Reaper Is Completely Immune To Ice. *'Invulnerability': The Grim Reaper Is Completely Immune To Any Physical Damage He Receives. *'Super-Memory': With His Accelerated Brain Activity, The Grim Reaper Can Receive Or Process Large Amounts Of Information And Data At Once, Reading Words And Pictures At A Fast Pace. The Grim Reaper Does Have A Photographic Memory With Total Recall And Has The Ability To Super-Read An Entire Encyclopaedia In Seconds And He Can Retain Large Amounts Of Information Flawlessly. *'Self-Sustenance': He Does Not Need To Eat Or Sleep (But Is Still Capable Of Doing So) And Doesn't Require Oxygen To Breath Enabling Him To Travel In Space And Underwater Unprotected. *'Superhuman Vision' The Grim Reaper's Vision Processes The Entire Electromagnetic Spectrum As Well As Allowing Vast Control Over Selective Perception And Focus. *'Spectrum Vision': The Grim Reaper Can See Well Into Most Of The Electromagnetic Spectrum. They Can See And Identify Radio And Television Signals As Well As All Other Broadcast Or Transmitted Frequencies. Using This Ability, They Can Avoid Detection By Radar Or Satellite Monitoring Methods. This Also Allows Them To See The Aura Generated By Living Thing. *'Telescopic Vision': This Is The Ability To See Something At A Great Distance, Without Violating The Laws Of Physics. Though Limited, The Exact Extent Of The Ability Is Undetermined. In Function, It Is Similar To The Zoom Lens On A Camera. *'X-Ray Vision': This Is The Ability To See Through Any Volume Of Matter Even Lead. The Grim Reaper Can See Things Behind A Solid, Opaque Object As If It Were Not There. They Can Focus This Ability To "Peel Back" Layers Of An Object, Allowing Hidden Image Or Inner Workings To Be Observed. The Exact Type Of Energy Perceived - Such As X-Rays, Cosmic Rays, Or Some Other Energy Invisible To Normal Humans - Is Unclear. This Ability Perceives An Ambient Energy Source Though, It Does Not Involve The Eye Projecting A Concentrated, Possibly Toxic, Beam To Be Reflected Back From Objects. *'Microscopic Vision': This Is The Ability To See Extremely Small Objects And Images Down To The Atomic Level. *'Infrared Vision': The Grim Reaper Can See With Better Acuity In Darkness, And To A Degree In Total Darkness. *'Superhuman Leap': The Grim Reaper Can Combine His Super Strength And Dexterity To Preform Highly Accurate Super Leaps. *'Superhuman Hearing': The Grim Reaper Can Hear Indirect Whispers, Frequencies, Pitches, And Other Volumes Of Sound From Vast Distances. *'Hellheat Vision': The Grim Reaper Can, As A Conscious Act, Hellfire Beams Of Intense Heat At A Target By Looking At It. Typically, The Power Is Seen As Two Beams Of Red Light Emanating From The Eyes. These Beams Can Be Made Invisible, Allowing The Power To Be Undetectable. The Maximum Temperature Of Their Heat Vision Is Said To Be Around That Of A Nuclear Detonation. They Can Also Consciously Determine The Area Affected, Down To The Microscopic Level. *'Super-Breath': The Grim Reaper Is Able To Create Hurricane Force Winds By Exhaling Air From His Lungs. He Can Chill The Air As It Leaves His Lungs To Freeze Targets. He Can Also Reverse The Process To Pull Large Volumes Of Air Or Vapor Into His Lungs. *'Flight': The Grim Reaper Can Manipulate Graviton Particles, In An Unknown And Apparently Unconscious Manner, To Defy The Forces Of Gravity. Under One Earth Gravity, They Are Capable Of Speeds Of Multi-Mach Speeds In Earth's Atmosphere. Their Control Of Their Flight Is Very Precise And They Can Perform Aerobatic Feats Such As Hovering, Flying Backwards And Even Lifting Great Weights While Flying. *'Teleportation': The Grim Reaper Could Teleport From Once Place To Another In The Blink Of An Eye. He Could Take Others With Him, If He Consciously Desired So To Do. *'Telepathy': Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others *'Telepathic Illusion': Ability To create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Cloak': He Can Extend These Defenses To Others Around Him As Well. *'Psi Link': Ability To Develop A Mental Link With Any Person Which Remains As A Connection To That Individual. *'Telepathic Camouflage:' Ability To Mask Himself, And Other Peoples Presence From Those Around Him. Can Telepathically Disguise Himself, Making His Appearance To Those Around Him Quite Different (Changing The Appearance Of Clothing, As Well As More Involved Disguising). *'Mind Blast': Ability To Place Large Amounts Of Information In Another's Mind. *'Mind Control': The Grim Reaper Has Demonstrated The Power To Control Millions Of Minds At Once *'Possession': Ability To Possess The Mind Of Another, And Use That Being's Body As His Own. *'Mind Alteration': Ability To Alter The Minds Of Others By Force Of Will. *'Mental Amnesia': Ability To Cause Loss Of Particular Memories And Amnesia In Another Person Er Even In A Group Of People. *'Psionic Shield': Ability To Erect A Psychic Shield For Protection Of Himself And Of Other Minds. *'Psionic Blasts': Can Project Psionic Force Bolts Which Have No Physical Effects But Which Can Affect A Victim's Mind So As To Cause The Victim Pain Or Unconsciousness And Can Even Kill An Adversary. *'Astral Projection': Ability To Astral Travel And Communicate With Others Astrally Through His Own Will, Or Through Contact With The Thoughts And Memories Of Others. In The Astral Realm, He Can Use His Powers To Create "Ectoplasmic" Objects. He Can Engage In Long Range Astral Projection On The Earthly Plane. *'Mental Detection': Can Sense The Presence Of Another Superhuman Within A Small But As Yet Undefined Radius Of Himself By Perceiving The Distinctive Mental Radiations Emitted By Such A Being. *'Mind Transferal': Able To Transfer Both His Mind And Powers Into Other Host Bodies If His Own Physical Body Could Be Somehow Killed. *'Absorb Information': Ability To Quickly Process And Store Information, By Mental Transference. *'Empathy': The Grim Reaper Has Displayed The Ability To Sense Others' Emotions, Which Allows Him To Gain Insight Into His Thoughts And Intentions And Even Experience Their Own Feelings. This Also Enables Her To Sense The Mental State Of Others *'Molecular Reconstruction': Able To Restructure Himself After The Removal Of His Intrinsic Field, The Grim Reaper Is Not Limited To Use This Reconstruction Power Only On Himself. He's Taken Apart Most Inanimate Objects And Even Taken Apart Human Beings As Well As Reconstructing martian Sand Into Large Glass Structures. *'Demonic Intangibility': Bullets And Blows Travel Through The Grim Reaper, As Such He Can Allow All Objects To Pass Through Him Without So Much As A Reaction. He Can Extend This Ability To Others And Other Objects. *'Bio-Fission': Able To Split And Replicate His Being, This Ability Has Only Been Shown On Himself. He's Become Many Different Completely Sentient Versions Of Himself That At First Seem To Be Different Entities, But Are Each A Divided Consciousness Of The Grim Reaper. *'Bio-Fusion': Likewise With His Bio-Fission Ability, The Grim Reaper Can Bring His Sentient Copies Back Into His Body Without Any Adverse Side Effects. It Is Unknown What Would Happen If Someone Were Actually Able To Kill One Of The Clones, But More Than Likely Nothing Would Happen To The Original. *'Size Alteration': Able To Grow Or Shrink Incredibly Fast Without A Seeming Limit. He Displays Great Abilities And Focus While At These Sizes Without A Loss Of Control In Any Fashion. *'Immortality': The Grim Reaper Is Functionally Immortal. He Is Immune To The Effects Of Aging And Is Immune To All Known Earthly Diseases And Infections. The Grim Reaper Is Also Beyond The Need Of Food, Water, Or Oxygen. *'Energy Generation': The Grim Reaper Can Generate Various Forms Of Energies For Destructive Purposes Such As Powerful Concussive Blasts Of Red Energy. *'Soul Capturing': The Grim Reaper Can Capture A Soul Against The Will Of The Person He Is Stealing It From. *'Metamorph' - The Grim Reaper Can Alter The Formation Of His Biological Cells At Will. As A Result He Can Cause Himself To Look And Sound Like An Exact Duplicate Of Any Male Human Wearing Virtually Any Kind Of Clothing. His Control Is So Exact That He Can Precisely Duplicate Another Persons Retina Pattern In His Own Eyes, Finger, Palm And Skin-Pore Patterns On His Own Hands And Skin, And Vocal Cords To Match Voices To The Point Of Corresponding Voiceprints. He Can Also Make Himself Look Exactly Like A Person Who Is Physically Bigger Than Himself, Though He Will Not Weigh As Much As The Real Person Does. *'Energy Absorption': The Grim Reaper Has Shown The Ability To Absorb Energy *'Energy Projection': The Grim Reaper Has Shown To Be Capable Of Projecting Intense Electric Blasts Able To Disintegrate A Normal Person. *'Hellfire Manipulation': The Grim Reaper Possessed The Ability To Generate, Control, And Project Mystical Fire, Or "Hellfire" At Will. Hellfire Is An Emphyreal And Supernatural Flame That Burns The Soul Of A Person And Can Be Used To Turn Their Physical Body. He Could Utilize This Fire In Various Ways, Including Projecting It From His Eyes, Hands, Mouth, Or Even Channel It From His Body Into Other Weapons Like Form Walls Of Hellfire, And Even Create A Motorcycle Completely Out Of Hellfire. *'Matter Manipulation:' The Grim Reaper Can Manipulate Matter Allowing Him To Freeze Large Bodies Of Water, Create Massive Holes In The Ground Without Digging, And Make Molecules Unstable. *'Telekinesis': The Grim Reaper Possesses Telekinetic Abilities Enabling Him To Levitate And Manipulate Living Beings, Inanimate Objects, And To Some Extent Energy, Psionically. He Can “Lift” As Much As 100 Tons Of Weight And Possibly Even More And Can Achieve Other Effects. *'Heightened Senses:' The Grim Reaper Is gifted with Sensory Capabilities Far Beyond Those Of Other Humans. He Is Able To Tune His Awareness To See And Hear Events As They Occur As If He Were Standing In The Near Vicinity Of Those He Observes. *'llusion Casting': The Grim Reaper Is A Master Manipulator And Can Create Elaborate Illusions To Fool Others. *'Fatal Touch': The Sustained Touch Of The Grim Reaper's Hand Can Chill Any Mortal Being To Death, Through Supernatural Means. *'Corruption': The Grim Reaper Can Corrupt The Souls And Minds Of Living Beings, Twisting Or Refining Them Into Tools For His Own Purposes And Desires They Become Completely Loyal To Him *'Life Absorption': The Grim Reaper Has The Ability To Absorb The Life Energy, Memories Of Every Person It Makes Him More Powerful *'Reality Alteration': The Grim Reaper Has Shown The Ability To Animate Inanimate Objects And Grant Superpowers At Will, Making Reality His For The Bending. *'Dimensional Manipulation': Able To Manipulate Any Dimension To A Full-Powered Scale. All Fundamental Forces Are Under His Control. *'Cosmic Awareness': The Grim Reaper Has Remarkable Connection With The Universe. *'Soul Control & Manipulation': The Grim Reaper Can Control And Manipulate The Souls And Spirits Of Living Beings At Will. He Uses This Power To Alter The Memories And Emotions Of Others. *'Creation': The Grim Reaper Can Create Complex, Sentient, Biological Or Bio-Technical Life-Forms From Nothing. Abilities *'Martial Arts Master': Even Prior To Being Taught By Ra's Al Ghul, The Grim Reaper Possessed Great Skills As A Combatant. Following His Time In The League of Assassins, The Grim Reaper Became A Skilled Enough Fighter To Defeat Every Opponents Simultaneously, *'Indomitable Will': The Grim Reaper's Willpower And Absolute Belief In His Goals Are What Make Him Such A Dangerous Opponent, *'Leadership': The Grim Reaper Is A Highly Influential Man, *'Intimidation': Being Trained In the Ways Of League of Shadows, The Grim Reaper Mastered Art Of Instilling Fear In Others *'Driving': Proficient At Combat Driving. Has Learned Improved Vehicle Designs. Was Trained And Proficient In Basic Vehicles Operations. *'Marksmanship': Through His Training, The Grim Reaper Has Become Skilled In Throwing Projectiles Weapons, Archery As Well As A Gun That Shoots Out Bombs. *'Interrogation': Using His Intimidating Appearance And Voice He Is Able To Get Information Out Of People As Well As Tactics Such As Hanging People Upside Down From A Building Or Even Pushing Them Off A Building. *'Investigation': The Grim Reaper Is A Brilliant Detective And Highly Skilled At Gathering Evidence, *'Stealth': His Training Has Made Him A Master At Stealth Capable Of Disappearing Into The Shadows And Sneaking Up On Unsuspecting Prey. *'Weaponry': Through His Martial Arts Training, He Has Become An Expert On Many Types Of Weaponry. He Is An Exceptional Swordsman *'Tactical Analysis': He Has Created More Than 1,000 Master Plans To Escape Any Situation And Defeat Any Meta-Human Through Planning And Preparation And A Detailed Understanding Of The Weaknesses And Tactics That An Opponent Is Likely To Use Against Him. *'Psychology': The Grim Reaper Understands Human Psychology Very Well. He Predicts His Enemies' Next Move And Uses It Against Them * Acrobatics: The Grim Reaper Has Displayed On Many Occasions That He Is An Expert In Acrobatics, And Often Uses This Skill While Fighting, Evading Enemy Fire And Scaling Rooftops *'Multilingualism': The Grim Reaper speaks With Fluency n English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, And Is Possibly Fluent In Other Languages. He Has Knowledge Of The Alien Language Of Tamaran. *'Expert Marksman': He Is An Extremely Accurate Marksman. Skilled In Sharpshooting And Knife Throwing. Trivia The Only Person The Grim Reaper Shows Affection To Is His Sister Emma Victoria Bale Who Is Also Known As Shadow-Walker Category:Bad Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Demons